Black and White: Remastered
by MasterShiryu
Summary: When Ash Ketchum nearly loses something happens that may change his life. Follow the Unova adventures of a Ash, friendly Trip. Powerful!Ash. Friendly!Trip. Rated T for rude language. Parings undecided. Pairing may be PMed or reviewed.


Black and White: Remastered  
AN/ I actually got this idea from _O Jordinio O _with his fanfic Unova: Remastered which is a great fanfic and The Junior Cup. So let's begin!

* * *

Ash Ketchum yelled, "Pignite get up!" Pignite struggled and thought, 'I gotta win for Ash he's constantly lost against Trip and I gotta win for Ash, Pikachu, Snivy and the rest of the gang. I GOT TO!' Pignite suddenly got a burst of energy. He then glow of blue energy that surrounded Pignite. "Pignite's evolving! What determination from Pignite and Ash to win!" "Emboar!"  
Ash shouted, "Huh! Emboar let's use…" "Emboar!" Emboar then used Hammer Arm on Serperior which was too shocked to move and Trip then yelled, "Serperior use Frenzy Plant!" "Emboar use Flare Blitz!" The two attacks collided and Emboar was thrown back and Trip said, "Ash you know you can't win without your other Pokémon so give up!" "EMBBBOAR!" "Was that Blaze!" Ash shouted.  
"Yes Ash!" replied Dawn. Emboar then looked at Ash with that said 'What should I do Ash?' Ash then yelled, "Flare Blitz!" "Leaf Storm!" Emboar and Serperior clashed and there was smoke and Ash shouted "Flamethrower to clear the smoke and then another Flamethrower to beat Serperior!" "What!" yelled Trip shocked.

The smoke cleared and everyone watching was shocked and that was an understatement by far. The same thought that ran through everyone's head was 'who's won!?' "Ash Ketchum Wins with his extremely powerful Emboar! Alder what do you think." "What I think is that Ash and Trip are powerful and that Ash won because of friendship to each over and Emboar's determination to win."

Ash hugged Emboar and said, "Thank you Em and you know what Em I'm gonna name my Pokémon from now on!" The newly named Em also hugged Ash in happiness. Trip said, "You know what Ash? I would be extremely happy if you could travel with me with Iris and Cilan." "Kay Trip. And what should I name my Pokémon?" "How about Pika for Pikachu, Serv for Snivy, Osha for Oshawott, Kodile for Krookodile, Leav for Leavany…" Trip said. Then they argued about the names of their Pokémon. Cilan chuckled nervously. "SHUT UP ASH AND TRIP!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" yelled the two trainers, and then ran off and Iris then ran after them yelling, "I'LL GET YOU KETCHUM AND SHINJI!*"

* * *

"It's now time for the match of Ash Ketchum VS Alder! Beeegin!"

"Serv, I choose you!"

"Bouffalant, let's go!"

"I plan on winning Alder! Just you wait!"

Alder laughed. "Let's see Ash!"

"Serv use Dragon tail on Bouffalant's torso!" Ash yelled. Serv then created blue energy on her tail then went under Bouffalant smacking her tail on his torso sending him flying making him smack towards the ground.  
"Wow Ash you're powerful, but train if you want to win the Unova League! Now, Bouffalant use Head Charge!" "Serv dodge!" Bouffalant with his head glowing charged towards Serv and she did a backflip. "Now use Attract!" Serv winked towards Boufalant and hearts then spiraled towards him the hearts and when the hearts touched Boufalant there was a big heart surrounding him and Boufallant now had hearts in his eyes.

"NO!" Alder yelled. "Bouffalant use Megahorn!" Bouffalant did the move smashing against Serv who was thrown against a wall which made a crater. "SERRRV! NO!" yelled Ash. "Snivy…" Snivy said faintly. "The winner of this match is… Alder!"

"Thank you for this battle, Alder."

"You too Ash."

And with that the team was driven to Cynthia's house and Ash asked, "Dawn can I battle you?" "Kachu Pika!" "Sure." replied Dawn.

* * *

"Gab, I choose you!" "Ash you brought Gible with you?" "Pffff, I brought him to train my other Pokémon even Pika needs training though I might bring Charizard also." Ash muttered the last part. "Piplup, show time*!" "Gible use Thunderfang!" Gible's teeth turned into electric like color and he then charged towards Piplup. "Piplup dodge!" "Follow Piplup!" Piplup side stepped just when Gible was about to miss, he turned and charged. "NO!" yelled Dawn. There was a explosion and there was Piplup knocked out. "The winner of this match is Ash!" "Wow Ash he's… strong!" exclaimed Trip. "Yeah…" And with that Ash left towards the Pokémon Center a kilometer away. "Ash he seems distant all of a sudden…" Trip stated. "What do you mean?" asked Cynthia. "I mean that he probably think's that he's not going get that far." replied Trip.

After Ash asked the transfer of Chari to the team he yelled in a clearing of grass rather far from Undella Town, "Everyone come out!" After his Pokémon had greeted Ash, said boy said, "Guys can I tell you something. I know were not going get far with you guys." Ash then pointed to his Unova team. "Now don't be upset because my strongest Pokémon of your type and _if_ you have another type I will get that type except my Infernape aka Inferno for example. BUT for now you will do a 10 kilometer jog to Cynthia's holiday let. And flying Pokémon you will also jog like for when a Pokémon uses a move to stop you flying." retorted Ash when he saw his Pokémon protesting. "NOW GO!" Ash thundered. "You two with me." Ash said to Gab and Chari. He then jogged to Cynthia's Villa or Caitlin's Villa.

When Ash, Chari and Gab were at the villa Trip, Iris, Cilan, Dawn and Cynthia were shocked to see Ash's Pokémon of giants. "Ash… you got an army of giants that could beat any trainer!" Iris blurted out. "Hehehe. That may be true." Ash replied. "Cos, I made them do a 10 kilometer hike." "Why the hell did you do that?!" Iris exclaimed. "For training, dumbass." Ash retorted. "And I will do that while we stay here." And with that he turned away and walked towards Cynthia's butler thingy. "Can you heal my Pokémon?" "Yes, Ash." "Hem. Tell if they can train when I get back, now see you, I'm going to take a walk." And with that the boy left.

A/N: For Trip's surname is Shinji so bear with me. And for Dawn's shout when she calls out her Pokémon tell me if it's right or wrong. And for Ash's age I'm going to make him about thirteen. and Cynthia she'l be about 16. And as for Ash being a bit cold, he's ment to be OCC.**RasenganPotter has left the building yo!**


End file.
